A Baaa-d Day
by Can'tStopTheSignal
Summary: Ornon is finally retiring... and that means the story of how he lost his sheep finally gets told.


The banquet hall of the Attolian court glittered gold in the torch light. Immaculate servants hurried around the tables in their particular walk that was faster than it should be, yet deliberately smooth and seemingly unhurried. The courts of Attolia, Eddis, and Sounis were all in attendance.

Ornon was ecstatic. It was the day he retired. He could leave the cesspit of a court and return home, hopefully unneeded, until the day he died. Of course, he had to admit, the court wasn't quite as bad since Eugenides had suitably cowed the barrons.

_Years ago, Ornon was a minor baron in the court of Eddis, not that you would know it. He spent most of his days away from the capital and in the foothills. It was his land, well suited for raising sheep and goats._

_He was a proud man and it showed. He raised good livestock and his wool was some of the finest in Eddis, which meant is was some of the finest in the world. Even as a baron, he still liked to keep his hand in in the day to day running of his land._

_He was happy to be back home. Over the previous winter, he had resided in the capital of Eddis. It wasn't his favorite place to be, but one mustn't forget to water the political connections one had lest they withered and died._

The king was making a speech. The nice thing about being almost retired was that he no longer had to listen to the king's speeches.

_Ornon knew they were short staffed this spring and had given Hecato, his head shepherd, permission to hire any of the local boys he saw fit._

Stifled laughter from his fellow Eddisians brought Ornon's attention back to the forefront. His companion nudged him and gestured surreptitiously for him to stand.

_Hecato looked at the scrawny young boy standing in front of him. He hadn't had much luck hiring any locals as many of them were heading more inland towards the mountains with the promise of more jobs with better pay. He had stumbled quite literally across Aegidios, who had been hanging around town recently. Probably a younger son from one of the distant farm families sent into the nearest village to try to pick up work._

_"__Any experience with sheep?" He asked gruffly._

Everyone's eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and lifted his goblet.

"Your majesties," he bowed slightly toward the raised head table. "I am grateful for the years of service I was able to provide and amazed at the generosity of the gift you have given me."

He hadn't been listening to see if they had actually given him a gift, but it was traditional. Besides, the way he had phrased it, it worked as a platitude even if they hadn't given him anything tangible.

The king, slouched in his chair, spoke up.

_"__Sheep? I grew up eyeballs deep in sheep. I can tell you what they are thinking at any given time."_

_"__What sheep are thinking?" snorted Hecato. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Unless it's about the best way to get lost."_

_"__Well, I never said it was hard," the boy gave him a sly grin._

"Since you won't get your gift until you arrive home, I decided that it would be best to give you just a little token in the meantime. To demonstrate how much your service means."

Ornon started to feel the beginning of dread to coil in his stomach.

_Gen, who was going by the name Aegidios, found being a shepherd exceedingly boring. Sheep weren't smart, but they were diabolically clever about getting into dangerous situations._

_What Gen found absolutely fascinating were the baron's sheepdogs. They were great shaggy beasts that stood about waist height on a grown man with a solid frame. They didn't help herd the sheep, but they worked in pairs to guard them from any threats. _

_Gen knew that he was lucky not to have gone with his first plan to steal the sheep without any contact with the baron's men. If the dog's hadn't recognized him, he could easily see them tearing him to shreds. Gen shuddered at the thought. Gods protect him from such a fate._

Ornon stood frozen in place with a fake smile plastered on his face. The king waved a hand and one of his attendants left the hall. Ion quickly returned but Ornon couldn't see what he was carrying due to the throngs of people.

For a second, he thought he heard a distinctive 'yip' but readily dismissed it as the king taking a few parting digs.

_"__Sir?" Hecato stood before Ornon shifting his weight nervously._

_"__Gone?" Ornon set his cup down with deliberate carefulness. "All my herds are gone?"_

_"__Well, except your goats. They seem to have left those."_

_"__How? Who? _Why_?" he asked plaintively. Then, as fast as a lightning bolt his face changed and rage overtook his features._

Ion had handed him two wiggling pups. They had a distinctively familiar look to them.

"These pups are descended from two of the finest mountain sheepdogs I have ever known. May they ever guard your flocks from harm." The king continued to drone on.

Ornon could hear whispers from further down the table.

"I thought he hated dogs?" Hissed one Attolian observer.

"I think it's just the palace guard dogs that he hates. Maybe he grew up with sheepdogs," answered the first voice's table mate sotto voce.

_No matter who Ornon asked, nobody had seen his missing flocks. Nobody had witnessed their passing by, though that seemed like a miracle in itself. None of his neighbors' flocks had mysteriously grown overnight. _

_Days after, Hecato hesitantly queried, "When you were in the capital, did you perchance offend anyone?"_

_"__What do you mean? Who would have done this?"_

_"__Perhaps… the thief or his grandson?"_

Ornon looked at the Thief of Eddis balefully, for it was the thief that was looking back at him, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty. I assure you, everytime I look at these fine dogs I will be reminded of you and your generosity."

_The captain of the White Gull shook his head in disbelief as he watched the lone shepherd boy load the large flock of sheep into his cargo hold. He had politely and carefully questioned the Duke of Ferrara when he'd been told to bring his ship to this remote location._

_Due to the rocky cliffs, he hadn't seen the little inlet bay until the very last minute. Without the local guide, he never would have have found it. If it hadn't been for the spring flooding, the White Gull would have scrapped the bottom of the rocky inlet. He doubted that he would ever be able to find it again, let alone use it again._

After the feast, Ornon met for a private farewell with Attolia, Attolius, Eddis, and Sounis.

"What will you name them?" Sounis was sitting on the dias steps, playing with the two puppies.

"I'm thinking for the male, I will name him Gen. Perhaps with training, he will actually listen to me and do what he's told. I haven't thought of the name for the female."

"How about Irene?" offered Sounis. "Maybe then she can keep your Gen in line."

Sophos turned red, but still sent a sly glance at Eugenides.

"I like the name Irene," said Eddis. "May you have the peace in your retirement that you deserve."

Attolius finally spoke. "May you remember to never offend the gods… or a thief."

**A/N: I have always felt that Ornon's lost sheep should be told. However, I have never read one that I really liked (if you know of a good one let me know). I do not feel like my story gives it justice, but I figured if I waited until I was actually happy with my story, it would nevver get posted. This story was sitting in my folder for months as is, waiting for the last couple of paragraphs. I am not happy with how this story ends, but I figured enough was enough.**

**Aegidios- Greek name that means a young goat or a kid.**

**A Greek sheepdog/Greek shepherd is an actual breed of dog.**


End file.
